In the related art, a power supply technique for efficiently applying different voltages to a plurality of loads is disclosed. Specifically, the related art discloses a technique of applying different high voltages to a plurality of loads, which includes a cleaning roller (image carrying member cleaner) and a secondary roller (paper dust cleaner), using a grid voltage generated in the charger of an image forming apparatus.